


Paradox Of Freedom Or How People Turn Meadows Of Freedom Into forest Of Leeches

by ProjectChained



Series: Paradox Of Freedom Or How People Turn Meadows Of Freedom Into Forest Of Leeches [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Inflation, M/M, Slash, belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male only, male x male, male x male literature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: Paradox Of Freedom concept, is to see as realistically as possible (despite some fantasies such as giant bellied inflation sometimes) how the internet has evolved for inflators and especially people who make their life and income from it at the mid of the 1990's until nowadays, here describing the life of five characters, a programmer, a porn star, a painter artist, a writer and a photographer. Let's see how their life is going as the internet and society evolve around them about their kink.





	1. One Two Three Four Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**Paradox Of Freedom Or How People Turn Meadows Of Freedom Into Forest Of Leeches**

**Chapter 1**

**One Two Three Four Five**

JULY 15th 1995

*In the old times when internet was free of laws and regulations, when trolls were extremely rare and people were more open on internet our story begins… On a distant BBS (Bulletin Board System)*

Curious_Sloth : I know it sounds crazy… But I love to pump my belly full of air, am I the only one that weird?

Love_Tank : Hmm, the air from tank hissing right into the tightening belly, a clever move that happens to me every days as well!

Curious_Sloth : Really? :-) That's nice!

BlimpOfPerfection : Someone understanding my art?! I was sure I wasn't crazy!!!

Curious_Sloth : Your art? Show some, I'm sure it can be nice ;-)

BlimpOfPerfection : *Scans one of his artwork which is rendered low quality due to restriction and limitation of the board, but even with this quality they may both see the very high experience of this artist, on the shadows over belly, the lines drawing it's roundness, and muscle defined at perfection!

Curious_Sloth : Nice work! :-)

Love_Tank : Hmm, I think my producer will be very inspired by this artwork!

Curious_Sloth : Producer? You mean you can make a movie on that? :O

Love_Tank : Yes, it's possible! :-D

Curious_Sloth : Whoa! Cool B-)

TheBalloonOfTruth : Hmm, and I could write the scenario of the next porn movie your producer will do :'-)

Love_Tank : I think I'm busted then? :$ To do such films, for sure it is X-rated…

Curious_Sloth : Haha! Guys, together we can make any kind of art, even a game about inflation!

HawkEyes : Did I heard about X rated work?! :9

BlimpOfPerfection : Game?! You program games?! I'm in fond when it comes to games and such things, but sadly… Informatics stuff must be hateful with me…

Curious_Sloth : Yeah, I can do programming part, but all else I can't!

TheBalloonOfTruth : Hey HawkEyes, if you love porn, you came to the right place, only of course… If you love weird guys, having much more privacy than usual people with their pumps :$

Love_Tank : I know I may be, a bit too fast… But how about meeting somewhere all together, and see if we could form an Artistic Band and maybe… Live in an apartment or something?

Curious_Sloth : *Makes discussion private* Why not?

BlimpOfPerfection : I hope you can support my maniac behavior, I'm really one of a perfectionist!

HawkEyes : Hmm, we gotta meet! But yeah, if meet goes nicely, we could consider going further all together indeed!

Curious_Sloth : I'm not a gift too, I'm lazy and a bit messy! :-)

HawkEyes : Honestly, I'm a pervert…

Love_Tank : I love to have sex a lot! But damn, I believe… One day… A big, and strong male will hug me with his full belly… :3

TheBalloonOfTruth : Ask a prostitute if she loves you, and for 10 more dollars you could hear it for hours!

Love_Tank : Nice joke, but remember, having sex a lot doesn't turn me into a prostitute! As I do it benevolently! :'-)

Curious_Sloth : Where should we meet?

Love_Tank : I'm sure my producer would let us stay in the strip-tease nightclub he has… And there we won't look suspect or weird from speaking of our kinks as it's the right place for it!

Curious_Sloth : Good! But how we will find each other there? *Shy*

Love_Tank : I got an idea! Why not tell to each other our jobs and take one significant object which represents it?

Curious_Sloth : Good idea! I'm programmer so I take floppy disk! :-)

BlimpOfPerfection : As an artist, one paintbrush is perfect!

TheBalloonOfTruth : A writer never get out without his notebook!

HawkEyes : I'm a photographer, one camera should be perfect to immortalize our newly born friendship!

Love_Tank : And me, as a pornstar, what should I take? A dildo? :'-)

Curious_Sloth : Err… I don't even know what can look innocent enough from your work! O:-)

Love_Tank : Could a collar “Balloon Bitch” be enough innocent? Or one pink lollipop? I know it's one stereotype we give to some pornstars… As for glasses for bad teachers!

TheBalloonOfTruth : Always sucking things? It's not a stereotype!

Curious_Sloth : Why not… A balloon?

Love_Tank : Myself or a real one? >:-3

Curious_Sloth : Just usual red balloon, I'm sure no one else would bring it to strip club ;-)

Love_Tank : Sure! It's around 20 : 00 right now… Be all there for 22 then!

Curious_Sloth : Hey, wait! You didn't even tell address :-) Not even country or city!

Love_Tank : San Francisco, House of Production Pumpyx!

Curious_Sloth : Nice, it's near! :-)

TheBalloonOfTruth : Same!!

HawkEyes : Damn! It's 5 minute from there just by walking… Holy shit, how didn't we've fuck… Err met yet? :$

BlimpOfPerfection : Ohh, one hour of common transports, but I can make it on time, gotta go then! See ya there!

*BlimpOfPerfection Disconnected!*

HawkEyes : I go for it too guys!

*HawkEyes Disconnected!*

TheBalloonOfTruth : Hmm, this inspires me so much! See you there boys!

*TheBalloonOfTruth Disconnected!*

Curious_Sloth : Hehe! It will be fun! ;-) *Closes conversation and sets it to delete after 30 minutes*


	2. Meeting In The Nightclub And First Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, our friends will meet each other in the nightclub where Dylan usually work as porn actor.

**Paradox Of Freedom Or How People Turn Meadows Of Freedom Into Forest Of Leeches**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting In The Nightclub And First Projects**

 

Love_Tank : Let's prepare for this great night! *Wears on tight clothes… Mostly of sober colors, so it will catch their sight from my ridged abs…* *Smiles and then pump a red balloon I will take with me, also set on my belt a small hand pump…* Let's go! *Walks toward the nightclub.*

Curious_Sloth : *Puts on his usual work clothes : Old jeans, t-shirt and a jacket. All clothes have bit of rust spots as he often cleans PCs*. *Puts old floppy in jack top right pocket so it's visible enough.*

HawkEyes : *Takes an old camera… Wishing to do an old fashioned photograph.* This should be perfect! *Wears on flaming red colored clothes, wishing to be center of attention.*

TheBalloonOfTruth : *Takes his favorite green copybook, and then get up, wondering what he will wear, and decide to take on large clothes which gives him a fatter appearance… Walks then outside his home to go to reach them all.*

BlimpOfPerfection : *Takes paintbrush and puts it in his pocket, he didn't change clothes at all, for once careless about perfection, knowing what he will live there tonight will be the perfection itself.*

Love_Tank : *Waits as he arrived first.*

HawkEyes : *Rubs Love_Tank's pump.* Hey there… Someone is nasty already?

Love_Tank : *Blushes.* And your fire red colored clothes should be fitting the color tone of my belly just perfectly when I will become full of air!

*You both hear weird noise outside like… Something fell on ground noisily.*

Love_Tank : *Walks toward that noise.* Huh? *Wondering what happened.*

Curious_Sloth : *Moves bike from his body and gets up.* Sorry, it's hard to stop fast when you have big weight! *Bit embarrassed and looks at you both.* Hi! *Smiles and shows floppy disk.*

Love_Tank : *Looks at Curious_Sloth, he is very tall, nicely fat, and has a black beard…* Oh! Hi!! *Very shy blushing a lot, because he is my type of man.*

HawkEyes : Hi hunk! *Waves his hand and each of his forearm muscles are moving!*

Curious_Sloth : Nice to meet you both!

TheBalloonOfTruth : *Walks looking to be one very uncomfortable when night is coming… Looking back, he bumps at Curious_Sloth accidentally.* Ohh… Sorry! *A green copybook is now on ground as himself from the heavy bump, he is one very slender guy… But not very tall.* *See the balloon… The camera… And then the Floppy Disk as Curious_Sloth turned toward him.* Oh… Hi! *Smile.*

Curious_Sloth : Hi! *Picks notebook and gives it to TheBalloonOfTruth.*

TheBalloonOfTruth : *Get up and picks it from Curious_Sloth.* Kenneth!

Love_Tank : Hi! Me, it's Dylan! *Smile.*

HawkEyes : *Looks lewdly at Kenneth.* Hmm, nice fatty! *Hugs* I'm Philip!

Curious_Sloth : I'm Mikhail… Or Michael, pronounce it as you wish!

BlimpOfPerfection : *Runs for long time being late.* FUCKING TRANSPORTS!!! *Run with the clothes not changed and still covered of painting stuff.* Here I am! *He is the most buff of them 5.*…

Dylan : Mikhail? *Smiles.*

BlimpOfPerfection : Sorry, I was late… My name *Panting* is Bruce! *Ran for 20 long kilometers as he wanted to be there on time.*

Michael : Hey, no need to hurry that much! *Smiles.* Let's go in and grab some drinks?

Philip : Sure!

Bruce : *Nods.*

Michael : *Wants to hug Dylan but shy of his dirty clothes.*

Dylan : *Hugs the sides of Michael… Explicitly so he feels my pumps over his belly.*

Kenneth : *Follow them being a bit late as he thinks a lot.*

Bruce : *Sit on one of the five chairs around this circular table with the others.*

Philip : Guys! I can make a nice photo of this meeting? *Smiles.*

Dylan : Sure! *Set myself near Michael.*

Philip : *Set the camera camera on strip pole using a little strap… And starts timer to get enough time to set with the others…*

Bruce : *Ready smiling.*

Kenneth : *Smiles greatly.*

Michael : *Hugs your sides and smiles blushing.*

*CLICK… RRR… Photograph is taken.*

Dylan : *Feel you are happier than when we just met.* So, you all inflate in real life?

Michael : I do and I like it! *Blushes.*

Dylan : We should try to see our size together!

Philip : Hmm, I like daring guys! *Chug his drink.*

Dylan : *Admit I don't have much interesting things to say.*

Michael : So I see you are all nice people. Should we really get together?

Dylan : Yes! I think we should, and *Finishes my drink.* We could get to my home for this night? It is the nearest out of us five I think!

Michael : Okay! But what to do there? *Smiles sneaky.*

Dylan : *Rubs your belly.* Inflating and see who goes the biggest? *Blushes.*

Bruce : *Smiles.* And make nice photos of this memorable meeting!

Philip : Very good idea! *Licks his lips all hard from imagining them all inflated!*

Kenneth : Ohh, this is gonna be so exciting!! But… We need a name for our band work!

Michael : *Searches thinking hard.*

Dylan : *Thinks puzzled.*

Bruce : *Think looking like serious.*

Kenneth : Big Balloon Belly Blowing Buddies… Or the 5Bs…

Michael : 5Bs?

Dylan : 5Bs!! *Smiles happily.*

Bruce : Let's go then and blow those bellies!

Dylan : *Walks first after paying our consumption* Follow me guys! *Walks and they all focus on my pump as it detached from my belt… And as we all walk toward my home, it flies away, reaching the sky high of San Francisco*

Michael : *Follows shy blushing.*

Bruce : *Talks to Philip whispering.* I think the pudgy gut has a touch on the fat bearded boy! *Winks.*

Kenneth : *Love those nice asses… Some fat, other round, fully fitting what he loves.* *Mind : Hehe… None of them expect this thin gut to expand big! They will get a big surprise at the end!!*

Michael : *Shy, shy, shy.* *Mind : I'm fat, it isn't a good belly to show!!*

Dylan : *Gives you a warm hug.* Hey, are you feeling cold? You're all red and sweating!

Michael : Err… I don't think my belly is worth showing!

Dylan : *We arrived to my home, it is a small enough house* Shh… I will pump you, and you'll end huge… Trust me!! *Kisses you softly*

*Opens door and guy are dazed by how many pumps are in this main room!*

Dylan : Give me your jackets! I think you won't need them during our inflation time!

Michael : Really? *Blushes.*

Dylan : Yes! I will care of you personally! I don't want you to end crampy because of your stress being too high! *Knows a lot in this subject… Maybe I’m not the oldest of the group, maybe the youngest, but I know much stuff!* *They all hand me their jackets and enter as I set them on the coat hanger.*

Dylan : Oh, and forgive me if it's not fully tidied! I haven't expected to meet four inflators the same night! *Tons of pumps are ready for use, displayed a bit everywhere in this room, which is really impressive because they weren't expecting so much stuff I would own at my age.*

Michael : *Blushes.*

Philip : Oh my, it's a paradise here compared to my little apartment… Photography doesn't pay so much!

Kenneth : I can reassure you, writing neither… Especially in our branches!

Dylan : I wanna pump up Michael!

Bruce : Me I like the skinny boys like Kenneth!

Michael : Me? *Shocked and embarrassed wishing to be good.*

Philip : Hmm, I will watch y’all! And fap so hard! *Smiles licking his lips. He is a bit of a voyeur, but he doesn’t consider being with someone so fast, preferring first to observe everyone’s intentions.*

Dylan : Yes! You! *Hugs and kisses softly.*

Kenneth : I'm not so easy to dominate! Come and try! You will end the pump in the rear first! *Laughs loving challenges.*

Michael : But I'm fat! I don't look good! *Very shy and scared to be deceivingly bad.*

Dylan : *Hugs softly.* And me… I feel… I feel you are someone good! Trust me… *Blushes.* Please, *Very soft, knowing he needs a perfect environment and full fill some conditions of relaxation and meditation to reach his full potential*. Trust me… Please! *Blushes.*

Michael : Really? *Blushing.*

Dylan : Yes! You are even better than what you think you are! *Rubs belly.* Ohhh my… Yes! An excellent level!

Michael : Nah, look again! I'm just fat!

Dylan : *Rub, rub* Nah! You're exceptional!

Michael : *Takes off shirt!* See? Just a fat belly! *Blushes embarrassed.*

Dylan : *Rub, rub, playfully licking that gut afterwards.* Yes! A fucking huge capacity waiting the right man to make it rise like a fucking balloon!!! And ending ready to burst out! *Love.*

Michael : *Shy giggles.* It tickles! *Laughing loudly.*

Dylan : Will you let me try out?

Michael : Sure! *Blushes.*

Dylan : Which pump you wanna use then? *Got tons of them.*

Michael : Hmm… Aquarium one?

Dylan : Which pace? Because I got from around 200 liters to something like… 1000, maybe even 1500…

Michael : 200?

Dylan : Sure! *Rubs your sides first… And begins then to force your jeans down, lowering them slowly*

Michael : *Blush.* *Unbuttons jeans.*

Dylan : *Grabs it, and lowers it with you.* Good boy… Ready for the boxer? I gotta insert it to you if you want to grow…

Philip : *Whistles sexily.*

Michael : Ohh, okay! *Blushes fearing to be very deceivingly bad.* *Mind : My ass is not good enough shaped, and cock is just average size.*

Dylan : *Hugs your belly laying head on it! Hmm, it calls me with nice gurgles… It just asked me to make you go very huge! Lower it, your belly calls me!

Michael : *Pulls down boxers and blushes more.*

Dylan : Nice average sized dick! *Sets hands on his ass…* Ohh! I freaking love it! *Very happy of that gut and butt, I rubs and starts massaging those nicely big fat bubble butt, and hope you may ease, because right now you look too stressed out and tight holed to be handling this 3mm tube in.*

Michael : *Moans a bit at you.* *Mind : You are kind but… Showing is so stressful.*

Dylan : *Throws away my shirt and takes off my lower clothes.* It will be better like this! *Hugs you and wish you feel fully comfortable at my sides.*

*And you feel my body.*

Michael : You look nice! *Observes your body that isn't much fat or muscled, but has great potential! Huge balls, and big cock, stretchy belly and round ass.*

Dylan : *Kisses your neck.* It's how I like it… *Trust you are a very great guy.* Your ass is now ready for this nice tube to enter? *Smiles.*

Michael : Yep! *Bends.*

Dylan : *Hugs softly, and inserts this tube after I added some lube on it.* Now… This fat gut wish to grow on foot or in my bed? *Smiles.*

Michael : In bed! I don't feel good growing on feet! *Smiles blushing heavily.*

Dylan : *Brings you to the bed, which is just some meter away from here…* Now lay nicely! *Did set the pillows for it feels comfortable for your head to rest on them* And tell me when you’re ready for the air surge to begin it’s adventurous travel!

Michael : *Gets in bed and uses only one pillow for head.*

Dylan : *Kisses your cheeks.*

Michael : Yeah! I feel ready now! *Blushes.*

Dylan : *Plugs on the pump and licks your belly rubbing it a lot.* I want to grow you massive! You're the hottest! *Lick, lick.*

Michael : *Belly does shy growls.*

Dylan : Good! Good… Expand out! *Lays my head over it.* I wanna sleep over this hot air pillow!

Michael : *Bubble groooaan.* You like noises?

Dylan : I'm totally in fond with them!! *Rubs this big gut.* It is growing!! *Licks it softly.*

Michael : I'm not always noisy, you are lucky then! *Smiles.*

Dylan : Or I know how to satisfy you! *Suck your navel.* *Mind : He may grow very huge, and I will do everything possible to make him see it!*

Michael : *Feels suck.* Hmm? *Blushes reddish.*

Dylan : I feel your navel can pop out! I know it!

Michael : Nah, it's so deep! *Blush.*

Dylan : I'm sure you can! Trust me! *Rubs it.* Well well!! Someone rounded up a bit already!

Michael : Yeah, I see! *Smiles.*

Dylan : You wish bigger pace?

Michael : Nah, I don't want to get crampy!

Dylan : With me, you could go up, let's say… To 600 before I start to become crampy! *Whispers.* I agree that alone if you are stressed out as you were before beginning, it must be very hard 200…

Michael : *Hugs and whispers back* And I'm really stressed, I never did it on public! *Reddish faced.*

Dylan : *Licks your huge belly after you told me it, thinking about going lower soon but...* Can you hug me again? *Blushes as you feel my heart beat is racing… Because with this huge balloon gut… You would be… Realizing my dreams…*

Michael : Sure! *Hugs gently.*

Dylan : *Hugs tightly.* Huge teddy bear!! … *Bulge is now rock hard.* Do never leave me alone… *Blushes loving you a lot more.* I will pump you up until you feel fucking impressed that your gut is still in one piece! And relaxed! *Smiles sneaky.*

Michael : Really? *Blushes and kiss.*

Dylan : *Smiles greatly after it.* Yep! Navel popped out, no guy in my films haven't ended without their navel popped out and cum flying everywhere and moaning loudly topped by a huge orgasm!

*You don't hear me clearly… All you do is seeing me moving a lot while I speak… Feeling too dreamy to give a hear… Like something in you pushes you to feel emotions a lot! You imagine me inflating… And feel it would be a nice reward after this huge ballooning time I offered you.* Bigger!! I feel your navel is moving toward its freedom!!

Michael : *Rubs belly.* You want I pump you too after?

Dylan : Hmmm? *Often enough, no one cares about what I want… I look surprised… And kind of puzzled.* You don't want to force my gut to grow huge? *Wondering as never any guy I knew asked me gently things in the scenario I played in…*

Michael : Nah! I want to make you enjoy it, as much as possible! Size isn't goal, pleasure it!

Dylan : *Puzzled… But I feel very good attentive behavior he has about me.*

Michael : So, you want me huger? *Blushes.*

Dylan : I wanna pop out this belly button! *Make the 200L automatic pump running again after a small pause I gave him to accommodate to it’s new belly size.*

Michael : *Moans.* Sure It can pop out?

Dylan : I'm sure it can! *Rubs this narrow button!*

Michael : *Pushes belly out* How tight should I get? *A bit uncomfortable already.*

Dylan : Extremely tight! But let me help you, you look tensed a lot! *Rubs this crampy belly which require a very special attention, and I try to rub it well enough so it get back to it’s primary soft state.* Better here? *Feels he is pushing forward, towards a gigantic size for sure!*

Michael : Ohh! I feel you like rubbing! *Relaxes belly, and it decreases from round balloon to a bit bloated!*

Dylan : Great job! By this way, you will pack in more air and accumulate a greater pressure! My big balloon! *Lays my lips over yours giving a passionate kiss*

Michael : Sure you like? *Wondering a bit shy.* Round balloon looks more impressive!

Dylan : But who told you aren't one? I bet you won't believe your eyes when you will reach the final results of this inflation!

Philip : *Whistles.* Big challenges?! I love them! Go on and pump this gut enormous!!

Michael : *Belly groans softly but now it grows really slowly.*

Dylan : Patience is master of virtues!

Michael : I'm sure you will be bigger than me!

Dylan : Me? Bigger? Who knows? For now, the one we wish to care about and grow huge, is you! *Rubs this bigger and bigger going gut.*

Michael : *And belly softly bulges out more and more, like growing hill from body.*

Dylan : Yeah! Feel it moving upwards! The hill becoming a valley! And the valley sharpening into a huge mountain!

Michael : *Belly grows even huger slowly, like a round balloon mountain that is only starting to tighten up a bit.*

Dylan : Good! Now I feel you require an extreme attention to reach it! *Feels a bit this in-between slowly growing upward navel! Then moves head lower, and start giving you a little head work over this average sized dick.*

Michael : *Blushes much feeling shy from such sudden lusty action, that makes him feel embarrassed, but feels too good to ask you stop.*

Dylan : *Works it as good as I can, giving tongue shots at the cock hole, then biting very softly the balls! Deep throating them then this big enough dick, I wish you reach orgasm and maximum pleasure, so when you will obtain climax, your navel will pop out in a delightful position.*

Michael : *Moans softly, you hear his belly groans and gurgles as you keep sucking!*

Dylan : *Which is an excellent sign, meaning it is fully relaxed even if really tight! Perfect condition to reach it!*

*You feel cock twitches in your mouth.*

Dylan : *Moans rubbing now your belly with both hands, to really work the whole body up, and build up a load you will always remember.*

Michael : *Moans again and his body does a bit of fuck moves… And he cums pushing belly out so hard that belly flushed dark red!!! And bellybutton pops out getting him to feel bliss.*

Dylan : *Stops the pump right when you cummed… And after I chugged this nicely sized load.* Hmmm, sugarish! As I love them… *Rubs lips to clean them, and kisses Michael* I love you Michael! *Blushes and kisses him softly.*

Michael : *Blushes and leaks a huge burp on next kiss, making your stomach swell like if you gulped a nice balloon whole!* You are so good!

Dylan : *And as a surprise, my stomach shows out very lewd, like a round balloon, a bit embarrassed from the size of it, which could be impressive or awkward depending of each other opinion, this huge stomach ballooned out nice and huge.*

Philip : *Click* Such a cute moment! *Knows this night will compose his best photo book

Dylan : But sadly… I never achieved to pop out my navel! I can pop everyone's out… But not mine!

Michael : You wish it? Then why not try to reach it? *Hugs. And he behaves practical.*

Dylan : *Mind : This hug, I feel it, he is the right guy!! The one I ever dreamed for…* Really? You think I can make it? *Looks filled with hopes… As for stomach, which here is filled with lots of air.*

Michael : I hope so! But it never hurts to try, right? *Hugs tightly.*

Dylan : Yes! *Smiles hoping, even if being very strong here, won’t be enough, I will have to outgo my limits!*

Michael : Then *Faarrrt, burrrrrp, faaaarrrrrrrrtttt* Let's fill up your tank?

Dylan : Yes! *Blushes amazed by how much air Michael’s belly accumulated toward the end.*

Michael : *Pushes you softly on bed belly down, and inserts in your ass tube from car tire pump very gently.*

Dylan : Ohh my!! My favorite one!! How did you know I love pressure???

Michael : You think I took it only for pressure? *Winks, and makes one very soft stroke.*

Dylan : *Guurrggllee.* Ohh!! *Softly bulging.* It feels, good! Unlike the other times!

Michael : *Rolls you belly up!* It will feel good all the way! *Puts one hand on your bulging stomach and softly pushes it creating another gurgle, as air goes to small intestine.*

Dylan : *Very softly moaning as it is pleasurably, painful* Ohh, pain can feel so good when it’s delivered like you do!!

Michael : If it's very soft pain, it can feel great! *Kisses and starts very gently pumping your belly, you feel when air stops for a moment, pressure almost doesn't increase! But as air moves again, it moves fast tickling your insides.*

Dylan : *Grroooowwl, bubbles, bubbles!! Blooaat!, and rubs my belly bulging out* Abs disappearing under air! But so softly! It is for now the greatest ever try I had during an inflation!!

Michael : If you force air in, belly tightens scared it can burst! But if you go softly, belly grows relaxed! *Kisses wishing it to be a very relaxing time for you.*

Dylan : *Rubs it* Yeah, often enough I was blown out super fast! Here I have time to take up some strokes without any single tightness or even slight discomfort!! I'm not even heavily pregnant sized yet! *Smiles, enjoying this new method.*

Michael : You will grow huger than before! *Keeps pumping and feels air now passed to small intestine from big one, making full way available* And if you like being fast… *Pumps now faster making your belly even more noisy, but still not pushing hard air into your belly!*

Dylan : Whoa!! I feel my experience is really a big help! *Moans having a big hardon now.* It is so freaking pleasurable!! Ohhh! *Moans as belly groans, and faps bloating up with air this balloon towards a big beach ball size!*

Michael : *Stops pumping and rubs your belly checking it.* Not even tight but I feel your belly is very strong! Can I try something unusual?

Dylan : Sure!! Try all you wish! *Knows it will be pleasurable.*

Michael : *Very slowly and gently lowers his belly on yours, you feel pressure and stretching of sides, but no pain at all.* Yeah! You can even handle my weight on your belly!

Dylan : Ohhh I love you!! *Hugs you tightly without any pain!* *Kisses you and rubs you.* I love you, big bear balloon!

Michael : *Hugs you and gives you a kiss, then gets up and continues pumping!* I'm sure you can reach much huger!

Dylan : Much huger you told? *Blushes.* But, how? I'm not so strong!!

Michael : *Rubs your belly gently.* You feel too full? Any pain?

Dylan : Nah, none… But I wish I could be huge…

Michael : *Pumps you fast softly.* You are big already, and going huge! Let's see if your thick belly will surprise you! *Smiles sneaky this time.*

Dylan : I would love it! *Rubs this growing gut.* Your pumping style still amaze me! I haven't got pain yet!

Michael : It's because I don't push hard, I let air enter at speed your belly wants it. *Smiles confident and observes your huge belly that is now one impressive beach ball, going even huger easily!*

Dylan : I think being an actor helped me a lot as well! *Smiles hoping my belly size isn't scaring them.* I hope you don't find strange the size I reach, and how easily I get to it?

Michael : I want you massive, and totally full!! *Kisses your bellybutton, sucking it softly a bit and you feel like it moves a little from the suck.*

Dylan : Oh, shit!! It's moving outward! Fuck… Can it really pop out? *Blushes feeling really horny!*

Michael : *Keeps pumping and you feel air moving nicely in you, even stomach inflates huger and huger.* We will see soon! *Winks very kindly.*

Dylan : Hoolly fuuuck… My stomach is growing even huger!! *Rumbles a bit, feeling this enormous gut is heading towards its very limits!*

Michael : You are as huge as I reached but still I feel more space in your blimp! *Pumps more and more and you feel pressure starts to increase, softly stretching your massive blimp even huger, you don't feel pain from it, just like belly pushes itself out more and more!*

Dylan : I can't suck it in! It is… Fully growing!! *A very bit scared at first and then loving it, I feel relaxing fully… Knowing I can trust fully Michael!!*

Michael : You look a bit scared, and I feel it makes your lust even huger! *Happily smiles about it and pumps still but slower, you feel each stroke is stretching your massive blimp from inside huger and huger, your belly feels hot in both meanings, from being so incredibly huge!*

Dylan : *Sweating, I rub my incredibly huge gut, wondering how much more air we can force in, dripping out some pre cum, I feel I won't handle my load for long so good it does feel!*

Michael : You are so hot! *Licks your tight belly.*

Dylan : *Dripping more pre cum…* Tell me… All the might… I concentrate inside!! *Moans loudly.*

Michael : You are a lusty bomb! But I know you can take even more! *Pumps very softly and you feel your sides bulge out even huger, your belly takes more and more pressure giving very soft, almost invisible pain!*

Dylan : How!! How are you doing that?? *Finds it so erotic, and so strange at the same time! Never I felt this before, I feel pleasure is about to be too much, I feel tingling balls* Oh… Shit!! What's that?? *Cock is pulsing… I'm about to reach orgasm!!*

Michael : *Pauses pumping to let your orgasm back off a bit, and let you edge more!* You are almost twice bigger than me! But you don't know all your strength yet!*

Dylan : *Rubs this yoga ball sized reddish belly.* This isn't my full capacity?! I never reached the half of it!

Michael : *Pumps again, and your belly rumbles softly, you feel like you can't take it but your body surprises you with strength, 3 strokes, 5, 10, 20! You feel incredibly tight, pain has increased a little bit but still far too small to counter growing pleasure, you feel like rock hard air tank, another stroke, then another, you feel move of bellybutton, another stroke then rumbles, your belly feels extremely explosive, cock twitches barely able to hold cum, and another stroke, now even more pushing, and you feel bellybutton is about to pop out! Your body starts to shake from intense pressure and pleasure, you feel like going to burst and another stroke make you reach incredibly bright orgasm as your bellybutton pops out like a nice red ball on this incredible blimp, you moan loudly unable to hold those!*

Philip : *Click click click* Whoa!! *Love dazed feeling it is maybe the best part of his career while he is at the beginning of it.*

Dylan : *Cums everywhere moaning loudly grabbing sheets like possessed by lust, and just bursting out in joy, I cum out more and more jizz everywhere!! Covering the sheets and lower belly a lot.*

Michael : *Pats your belly feeling it will push out lots of air soon, right after orgasm ends.* No need to hold it! *Smile knowing it will be a funny part now!*

Dylan : *BUUUUUURRRRRRRP… FARRRRRRRRRT… BUUUUAAAARRRRP URRRRRRP ERRRRRRP BEEELLLCH… FRRRRRRRP FARRRRRT…*

Michael : Good! Now you see how strong you are? *Hugs.*

Dylan : Yes! *Hugs tightly, and wishes never to leave your sides anymore.*

Michael : *Gets on Dylan's belly softly.* You are one big inflatable bed!

Dylan : Then sleep over me!

Michael : *Playfully pushes out belly pressing at yours… To squeeze some farts out, smiling greatly* I… *Blushes very shy.* I… *Almost fearing but wishing to tell it.* I think I love you! *Blushes feeling it's now done.*

Dylan : You, love me? *Blushes wondering if I finally found someone loving me for what I am, and not only from being a slutty hot nasty balloon.*

Michael : Yeah! *Nods blushing still.*

Dylan : Do you want… Then… To become my boyfriend? *Hugs looking to be terrified by the potential answer… And hugs him tighter than usual, almost crying.*

Michael : Only if you wish it too. *Blushing, feeling it is now decisions…* *Mind : Will he accept me?*

Dylan : *Hugs even tighter.* I want it! Oh please, do never leave me!! *Loves feeling intensely good!!*

Michael : Why would I wish leave you? *Kisses softly.*

Dylan : I don't know! *You see it is now my worst terrorizing event which could happen, and I hug you crying.* Can I sleep at your sides, lovely bear?

Michael : Sure! *Hugs.*

Philip : *Winks and stands up, to let us sleep leaving us some intimacy to share together… Also he may check how it goes between Kenneth and Bruce!*

Dylan : I love you! You are kind and protective… Like a demon!

*We are now alone. The others left for the lounge where a sofa bed is.*

Michael : I love you too! You are strong and lusty… Like a big tiger! *Hugs.*

Dylan : *Rubs your chest and lays head there… Trying to sleep, feeling for the first time ever… Comfortably set… And knowing that nothing bad could happen to me… As by now you are here!*

Michael : *Imitating purrs, rubbing you very softly, you are best person that I could ever find.*… *Sleeps loving you much.*

Philip : *Walking back to the lounge, he see Kenneth and Bruce, not arguing but searching themselves… Like discovering each other, stronger than usual people would do for a first meet!*

Kenneth : How lovely they are! Maybe the cutest couple I ever saw! But I prevent you Bruce! It's not because you're taller and stronger that I will submit to you!

Bruce : It's because you will enjoy! *Winks.*

Kenneth : Feel good? *Sneaky smile.* Having a little head from you, one cutie muscle mass would please me!! *You feel I'm one of those not giving up easily and negotiating a lot!*

Bruce : Hehe! You got temper! But who else can make your belly shine fully? *Winks.*

Kenneth : You mean… You know I'm not one of those easily poppable twinks and that I'm stronger than I look? *Mind : Never anyone guessed it before him! Pretty impressive move!*

Bruce : Yep! But your belly needs a good push to be as good as it can! *Sneakier as he speaks.*

Kenneth : A good push? *Smiles looking interested by his knowledge! Which could be my weakness…* Tell me more about it then, I'm all open to hear it all!

Bruce : Do you often dare to challenge your limits? *Hugs.*

Kenneth : Watch your words and think twice! I'm not one of those small guys moaning like a bitch at the very first pain! I'm someone working out my potential towards its very limits each times I do it!

Bruce : Really? And if I prove you wrong?

Kenneth : Then I will become your boyfriend… *Searched for some time someone pushing myself to my maximum and being as supportive as you are! Everything else to me is a kind of surprise to unpack with the main product.*

*It may seem cold, but not as he is only very practical!*

Bruce : Nice! Get on bed then! *Smiles confident, look around to find a good pump for that!*

Kenneth : *He lays on bed… Looking at him on sides waiting… Very rebellious in his mind, he displays it over the pose he takes… Like a dreamy warrior taking a rest time before the next battle that is coming*

Bruce : There it is! *Gets foot pump suitable to pump up truck tires.*

Kenneth : So, what did you select? *Smiles, which is one to look like kind of arrogant then closing his eyes, waiting for the surprise he awaits so much to come*

Bruce : Just a foot pump suitable for you! *Puts it on floor behind his back to let Kenneth think it's air mattress pump.*

Kenneth : *Eyes closed still he waits then for it… Hearing the noise he tries to guess from general uses.* One mattress weak pump? Yeah, the stereotypes got hard times… *Turn towards other side now showing his perfectly lean back and somewhat round shaped butt…*

Bruce : *Puts tube in carefully but really far, like 40cm deep* Here! You look so grumpy only because I haven't started yet!

Kenneth : No… It's more like, because I wasn't expecting to be fisted but inflated tonight!! *Gasps still from how deep he did stick the tube in!

Bruce : Come on, it was just tube! *PUMPS fast several strokes!*

Kenneth : *And his thin belly doesn't need long time before expanding out really good! Quite big now, his small intestine got reached by one loud gurgle!* Fuck! You're one rough male! I knew it… When we see the muscle freak you are! *Showing teeth… Like shared between the wish to bite you softly… And keeping himself from moaning softly.*

Bruce : *Pumps now as hard, but with pauses to let belly adapt.* Just wanted you feel what you asked for! *Laughs.*

Kenneth : *Grunts and rubs his now full intestines, feeling by a long bubbling noise air has reached stomach area! He is bigger than a beach ball by the way!*

Bruce : *Pumps some more and makes longer pauses, patting this tight reddish gut.* You usually stop at this size, right?

Kenneth : *Urrrp.* How did you guess that?! *GRROOOWWL, one bit painful from stomach* Oooff…

Bruce : Don't burp it out! I will show you that you can be even bigger! *Pumps slower but with big force, making belly huge and redder, he knows Kenneth feels like about to burst any seconds but adds more!*

Kenneth : *His pale skin all reddish scares him a bit.* I'm gonna pop! Fuck! Watch what you're doing!! *Wondering how much huger he can go! And it excites him a bit…*

Bruce : You won't! I know bellies very well! *Adds some more, and stops to let that bright red blimp rest a bit!*

Kenneth : It's… *Bulging up.* Shiny red? *Moans softly.* You made it?! *Still not believing it!*

Bruce : Yeah! *Softly traces bulging veins on overinflated belly with his fingers.* But after you rest a bit, I will add more! *Knows that tube is too deep to let any single fart out anyway, so all he needs is to control himself from burping!*

Kenneth : I… Like you a lot! *A bit roughly told but honest* *Wonders if he isn't the maddest here… But he loves you deeply, and feels he found someone who finally deserves him!* Don't take away your hands from this veiny ball! *Moans with a cute facial expression… Almost like a masochistic person loving his pain to be set on high scale!*

Bruce : *Adds slowly a bit more and then more, that bulging belly is massively over pressured but as Kenneth shows joy from that pressure, Bruce adds more until Kenneth feels it's getting hard to breathe so full he is!*

Kenneth : FUCK YEAH!! *Yells out… Rubbing this freaking explosive tight gut!* Fuck… Me! *Panting, looking to be craving for it.*

Bruce : *Adds one more stroke and Kenneth feels pain all over his blimping belly, it's dark red from pressure.* Now it's totally full! *Gently pats that rock hard ball of strength pressure and pain.*

Kenneth : *Gasps and lets out one strained pain love moan.* If feels fucking good… Fill me up with your large hunky dick!!

Bruce : I see stereotypes are having hard times! *Sneaky smile.* *His body is big and muscled, and cock is surprisingly… Huge! He slowly reveals all he got, starting from shirt he rips slowly from top to bottom!*

Philip : I knew this camera would get useful someday! *And he set one camera he rarely use, and start to film them up.* *Smiles very nasty and written therefore on tape “Personal Stuff For Fap Times”.*

Bruce : *Unbuckles belt, and pulls it off, bends nicely to Kenneth revealing ass a bit and puts belt tight above Kenneth's belly locking fully all the air inside!* You like it?

Kenneth : If I could fap I would cum at your slutty body! *Doesn't tells it in a wrong way or badly to hurt! But really thinking you're one very hot hunky male!*

Philip : *Mind : I wonder if someday I will find one very porny guy like Dylan and as hot as Kenneth…* *Let out a very soft sigh that no one hears.*

Bruce : We won't touch it! *Smiles proudly and lifts Kenneth, then puts him on all four, that is a bit painful as air is locked inside and pushes belly apart violently from each move.*

Kenneth : *Moans with full voice here* Oh fuck!!! *Shaking a lot from pain and pleasure, he is rubbing his grumpy rumbling gut* I love it… Whatever you will do now… Please don't stop!

Bruce : Tighten your ass really hard for a moment! *Ready to pull out tube!*

Kenneth : Uh… Okay! *Contracts his muscle as much as he can!*

Bruce : *Pulls out fast the tube and right after it ends presses his big cock into that tight hole* Now you can relax, farts won't escape!

Kenneth : *Feels this throbbing dick is a huge one* You're a monster sized dick!! *Smiles enjoying his error about stereotype being wrong, as for pump size being as well!*

Bruce : *Enters his cock and that makes pressure inside Kenneth even more insane, belly pulses madly trying to avoid bursting, then like a bright flash from atomic bomb, cock touches already overstimulated prostate and orgasms makes overinflated belly shake and groan unable to push out even a small bit of air!!*

Kenneth : *Moans out loudly cumming without stopping for 2 long minutes… Covering his lower balloon belly first and then the legs of Bruce* I'm fucking… Unnggh… Ohh!! Damnit! *Moans are high toned now…*

Bruce : *Fucks him and cums massively, and that is a bit too much for Kenneth body! With loud ecstatic moan, Kenneth faints falling on his belly and Bruce pulls out cock finally letting air free and it shoots out with fart and cums uncontrollably!*

Kenneth : *Felt it was the most intense orgasm of his whole life!*

Philip : *Stops the camera and takes it.* Then I let you sleep there, in this room! Me I will use the third one for myself! *Walks toward it alone…*

Kenneth : *Fully deflated… He is on side asleep… His face is like one of a demon but his body one of a delicious to cuddle anger.*

Bruce : *Puts off the belt and rubs Kenneth's body to help blood circulate well after it was partially blocked from pressure in belly.* You really took it well! *Kisses.*

Kenneth : *Wakes up shortly.* Ohhh, you're one talented bitch! *He is biting softly… Like a kitten… Trying to be rough but always so playful! It is fun to have someone like that at one's sides!* Do I deserve to be yours? *Weak voice from exhaustion.*

Bruce : Yeah! But tomorrow it will be your time to pump me up! *Pats Kenneth belly!* Your belly needs a day off after such load!

Kenneth : Why couldn't I pump you now? *Smiles.* I'm maybe stronger than you think! *Grin.*

Bruce : *Hugs Kenneth tightly.* You need a rest! And I won't run away! *Kisses.*

Kenneth : Of course you won't! *Hugs tightly.* As you got a heavy bone sack at your sides now! *Laughs, then snuggles rubbing your chest* Oh my, but I wonder… Am I not deceivingly small? I mean, I'm far from being huge and muscled as you… I'm skinny ghost compared to you! *Laughs!*

Bruce : Sleep, your insides need to heal before you use all your strength on me! And you are a good balloon you know? *Hugs tightly!*

Kenneth : *Hugs tighter!* Only you can judge it, I feel I won't be enough objective if it comes to it! Hmmm… *Closes eyes, and you see an angelic demon like face, rebellious fairy facial expression… Very softly accepting a well deserved resting time while being like very harsh looking, aware at the same time! But you feel deeply inside yourself… That he loves you more than everything!*

Bruce : *Kisses Kenneth, and sleeps too, smiling and wishing next day comes fast.*

Philip : *His squeaking clothes are damn hot over him… A very slightly fat belly but so slight that his abs are simply over those visibly enough… His waist is thin but large like swimmers one… He enters the third room, which is a small bedroom, with some shelves, full of video tapes, a tv and a video recorder* Hmmm, so here is where I will lay for tonight… Alone… *The room is the smallest, but to his opinion from being alone… The emptiest!* Heh, if I got no one, it means the right one hasn't found me yet… Or that I'm too different… And being so much flaming isn't the best choice… It may scare the potential guys who would wish me… *Wondering about himself, he feels it is useless to feel sad about it now… He met an adorable band of new friends… Which included him for what he is and really is!* Hmm… Maybe I should check my capacity? *Wondering, and look around for some porn, knowing those tapes must be Dylan’s films… And find Dylan's collection of porn tapes!* “Dylan's Belly Burst Of, The 1994 Best Of Tape Compilation Of Dylan's Super Belly” Maybe I should watch it for the warm up! *Sneaky smiles taking out the tape of the box, and inserts it in the video recorder.*

*The machine engulfs it noisily, and the reading is starting soon after, switching on the tv noisily does sparkle like noises, and waves like noises, the screen is lightening.*

Philip : So he wasn't lying? He must have a good fanbase to live in a house… Or maybe it's the production which offered him it? As he looks to be well known? *He catches a glimpse of the big library which is having some row filled with films where Dylan plays an inflated gutted man…*

*He leaves his clothes jumping on bed for fun…* I need a pump first! *Goes to stop the tape… And looking around wondering which pump would be the best!… And selects a slow but strong air compressor…* 150 Liters is perfect! It should be going slowly so I may end by cumming with Dylan! *Saw the cassette length is 23 Minute long on the backside of the box*

*He plugs the tube in his ass and the pump on, jumping back on bed* Soon, I will be the bouncy bed! *Laughing, he uses the video recorder remote and plays the movie… Jacking off licking his lips…* *Grumbling…* Ohhh, why they always put stupid shitty music in porn! *Rubs his hissing up gut, which is growing for glory of a huge messy load as a goal!*

*Rubbing his gut.* This should be the center of the attention… Maybe if I was publicly inflating… Ohhh, but I would be seen as a weirdo… *It bumps out, and he faps slightly faster.* Yeah! Grow up! *Hears Dylan's moans.* Pretty impressive!! *Faps faster observing his balloon softly building a bigger and bigger ball inside… At first one large basketball… Then a slightly bigger than beach ball size.* Should I be reasonable? *Rubs this round gurgling gut which seem now to balloon at stomach part!* Nah! Going for full size is funnier! *Faps faster and faster, knowing soon he should unload, or his belly will be too big! *Moans echoes with Dylan's ones… Sweating a lot from his tight yoga ball drum… His drippy pre cum makes him lose pace at first to keep on fapping his big rod… And finally slipping away accidentally.* Shit!! I can't reach it anymore!! *Moans and sighs a bit wondering what to do as he doesn't want to stop the video or deflate! He looks then at the porn feeling lustier than ever… And see Dylan got so inflated in one scene that he cannot reach his cock any longer as well! And he started fucking air, and from friction and movement later… His cock skin slips over belly. And it's how he reached cum!* Thanks for the tip pal! *Licking his lips, he fucks the air violently, and his belly sloshy and gurgling… Creaks a bit wobbling a lot, and his moans intensifies feeling orgasm approaching… He cums loudly beating up his enormous gut… Stopping the pump and panting he rubs it up* I gotta thank him up tomorrow for the helpful tip he learnt me through porn… Maybe I won't sleep in the arm of a prince tonight, but my royal sized belly is simply the center of the attention here! *Slaps it and try cover it with one very large sized blanket.* Hopefully it was done for it! *Set on side and sleeps with his inflated belly… Letting it deflate as he sleeps, farting very loudly.*

*Wakes up to not sleep yet.* I shouldn't forget! *Push in one large plug* Here… I will keep it all in… And fucking be the star tomorrow morning… Fuck… *Pulls on blanket…* Who could have guessed we could learn so much from only looking to a porn tape of 23 minutes? Damn… *Smiles and sleeps exhausted*


End file.
